


【EC/PWP】情趣用品店的镇店之宝（店员E/教授C）

by Unknown_404



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_404/pseuds/Unknown_404
Summary: Summary：禁欲许久的Xavier教授在成人用品商店里遇到了一个极其火辣的男人Erik。互相见到的第一眼就擦出火花。





	【EC/PWP】情趣用品店的镇店之宝（店员E/教授C）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试在ao3发文 (‵▽′)

\--------------------------------------------

十点差五分。Charles啪的一声合上电脑，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。大学临近期末，作为一个基因学教授，他已经持续半个月每天晚上批改学生的论文到半夜了。

Charles多多少少有些怨言。倒不是说这工作占用了他多少睡觉时间，而是——天杀的，风流的泽维尔教授芳龄二十七，可不像学校里其他那些头发花白的教授们整日昏昏欲睡无欲无求，为了批改学生的期末作业他已经一个月没有性生活了！

他热爱自己的事业，但他也是个正常的年轻人，甚至比普通年轻人有更多的渴求。不仅仅是期末，平日里工作上的事情就够多的了：各种应酬、会议、实验研究都阻挡了风流小教授下班后飘去酒吧的心思。更别提有好几次，他已经在酒吧勾搭上了一个帅哥，却不得不被一个电话叫回实验室继续工作。

特别悲哀的是，Charles在基因学方面的贡献越大，名声越响亮，在他私人生活方面出的岔子也就越多，他至今没谈过恋爱，甚至某次在学校附近酒吧约炮的时候都会被认出来（这事儿他至今忘不了。他勾搭了一个金发碧眼满身肌肉的帅哥，结果旁边一个人惊叫了一声，“教授！？”。对方像碰到了着火的蜡烛一样甩开了他，这风流韵事就这么不了了之了）。

 

能怎么办呢。Charles在心中为自己感叹。可悲。性欲望盛的Charles只能选择在空闲之余开车去一些陌生的酒吧猎艳，繁忙时只能自给自足咯。

比如现在。

洗完澡后，他拖着烦躁的身心走进卧室，打开床头柜，从抽屉里取出他最近青睐有加的紫红色按摩棒。这根新款的情趣用品无论是在尺寸还是在性能方面都已经秒杀了酒吧里大部分的男人了。

大号的，防水，五种震动模式，更别提还有其他各种附加的功能。都能让他腿脚发软。

Charles一边涂抹润滑剂一边因为欲望而舔着嘴唇。他放松地躺在床上，握着这根玩具，想象它是如此逼真，然后打开了按键开关。

 

但是，操。想象中的震动并没有出现。Charles睁大了眼睛。为什么它没反应。

Charles反复按那个隐藏在硅胶层下的按钮开关，可是震动棒依旧稳然不动。

 

研究捣鼓了好一会。他不得不接受了这个残酷的、令人泫然泪下的事实：他亲爱的震动棒罢工了。Charles失望地把润滑剂已经干掉的震动棒扔在床上，翻箱倒柜找出了它的购买凭证，找到了上面的电话，并且拨通了它。

感谢此种商店特殊的职业性，那么晚了还没有关门。接通的是一个热情且善意的女声，Charles记得她，他买这根震动棒时正好是她值班。

“你好。”Charles报出了自己在他们店铺登记的假名，“我是X先生。”

“是的，您好。”

“我上个月在你们店购买了一款产品，它好像是坏了。我记得保修期是三个月。”

“哦是的。您购买了哪款商品？”对面问。

“……罗马大帝。”Charles厚着脸皮说出这个极其羞耻的名字，上帝，他们为什么要给情趣用品取这种名字？“发票都还在的。”

“好的，您直接来店里就行了。我们这边会给您安排修理。”

“事实上，明天怎么样？”他瞟了一眼他心爱的、现在安安静静躺在床上的紫红色罗马大帝，觉得自己真的一刻都不能再等下去了。“明天我正好有空。”

“没问题。帮您记下了。明天店铺里是我们的实习生在值班，您只要告诉他您预约了就好。”

***

Charles出门前把躺在盒子里的罗马大帝装进了公文包里。去他妈的工作，Charles牺牲了一点批改学生论文的时间，下班后直接驱车去了情趣用品店。这家情趣用品店向来专业，说不定店员三两下就修好了坏掉的按摩棒，他就能赶在夜幕降临前回到家，舒舒服服躺在床上享受愉悦。

他停好车，警惕地环顾了下四周，此时正是傍晚时分，匆匆忙忙前去填饱自己肚子的路人并没有在意路边的一家情趣用品商店。确认没有熟人的面孔后Charles快速地推开店门，溜了进去。

门上的风铃叮咚作响。入眼的是一片紫红色商品展示架——呃，这展示架的颜色怎么变得那么丑了——显然是为了衬托展示架上的各类新品。

Charles进门后饶有兴趣地打量它们。情趣用品的颜色一向夸张妖艳，紫红的、绿的、黑的、粉的、玫红的。连润滑剂的造型颜色都被设计的很糟糕。Charles在内心默默吐槽它们。但这不妨碍它们的实际用途。

“真漂亮啊，不是吗？宝贝。”一个富有磁性、低沉有力的嗓音突然从后方袭击了Charles的耳朵。

“什…什么。”Charles像是被一道雷劈中了一样，全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。他转过身，接着和一个人撞了个满怀。

Charles趴在某人胸口，他能感受到结实鼓胀的肌肉就隐藏在薄薄的衣料底下，热量就如同电，从手掌心窜上Charles的脑门。同时对方的身上散发出好闻的须后水的气味，雄性的气味。Charles头晕眼花。上帝啊我这是掉进大天使怀里了吗。

“你还好吗。”略微担忧的低沉男声再次在Charles头顶震荡开，Charles终于体会到了什么叫颅内高潮的感觉。

“我很抱歉。你刚刚说啥。” 一向自制力很好的泽维尔教授费了九牛二虎之力把自己从对方的胸膛分离。但当他看清楚那个男人时，嘴里的口水再次不受控制地涌了出来，并且双腿发软。我操。

“我是说，它们颜色很好看。”说话的是一个帅哥。天杀的是Charles见过最帅的帅哥，他辣得一塌糊涂：五官端正，脸型锋利得像是刀削出来的活雕塑，眼睛是百分之七十的灰和百分之三十的绿，而那双能够杀人的眼睛正注视着自己。他的睫毛特别长，还翘起一个好看的弧度，额头上几道深浅不一的皱纹给他增添了成熟的魅力。

Charles这才注意到他们两个离得多近，近到他能看见男人左半边嘴唇的上方有道小小的疤痕。而对方还没有把手从Charles的肩膀上撤离，反而是捏了捏，继续用勾人的嗓音低语，“它们可真是艺术品啊。我是说，这些五颜六色的震动棒。最完美的颜色，紫色与红色的碰撞，就如同性与爱的交融，带给您无限的刺激快感。”说完他眨了眨风情万种的眼睛。

“是…是啊。”Charles舔着嘴唇试图缓解莫名而来的口渴感。他结结巴巴的表示认同，实际上他根本没听男人在说什么，而是用了自己全身的力气克制自己没扑倒这个荷尔蒙爆炸的男人。

他用他牛津情圣的称号打赌，这个全世界最辣的男人刚刚有在跟他调情。或许这是作为情趣用品商店推销员的必备素养？

冷静点Charles。Charles对自己说。别表现得像个荡妇。

“呃，我有预约来着。”Charles深呼吸，尽量使自己冷静一些，“我买的东西坏了。”

他扫了一眼对方夹在口袋上的胸牌，上面写着“实习生Erik”。他想起来昨天晚上电话里那位女士说的实习生。但他绝没想到这个Erik会有这么辣。

“哦是的。X先生。” Erik终于松开了他意义不明的手。“请把你的宝贝交给我吧。”

Charles迫使自己忽略Erik不间断地模糊用词，或许是调情，绝对他妈的是。他从包里取出罗马大帝交给Erik。对方接过盒子后就转身朝店里边的柜台走去。而Charles面对这幅风景则是眼珠子都要掉出来了：他看见Erik的白色T恤束在裤子里，充满力量的背部肌肉和那副电臀窄腰在半透明的衣服下一览无余。

教授拼命吞咽口水，使劲把那些下流龌龊的幻想赶出脑子。但不行。那些画面和幻想正灼烧他的神经，Charles感到口干舌燥、头晕目眩，并且裤子发紧。

“我给你记一下。”Erik靠着柜台，低头写着凭证，全然不知Charles正用热烈的目光视奸自己。他写完后就下意识地把笔叼在嘴里，顺手撕下发票，嘴角勾起一个轻佻的弧度，朝顾客递过去。他那个样子就像是酒吧里最坏的男孩，Charles想到他们咬着玫瑰，胸口塞满了钞票的样子。

这个无意识的动作撩拨得Charles一阵头晕目眩，他先是沉迷了一会Erik的性感薄唇，又注意到Erik递过来发票的结实有力的臂膀和那双指骨分明的手。现在他真的要晕厥了，Charles不禁幻想到那只手臂会用怎样一种蛮横的力气把他按在墙上，手指怎样游走在他的皮肤上。

我的天，我的上帝。教授双腿发抖，他又开始不自觉地舔唇。他希望喝点水冷静一下。再跟这个男人待在一起他要爆炸了。Charles本想转过身逃出这家店，因为他仅存的、唯一的理智在大叫：停下，Charles，回家工作，你不能随便找陌生人打炮。但Erik从柜台后面走出来——他就忍不住把视线往下移了，仿佛是种本能。

直到男人走到他跟前，Charles才像是从梦中惊醒，慌乱地从男人胯下的那块地方挪开视线，带着偷窥被当场识破后的脸红和四处乱看的眼神连连后退了几步。

“你过两天过来取就行了。”Erik带着笑意。“但你得拿着发票。虽然你有一张超有辨识度的美丽脸庞——但你还是得凭发票取东西噢。”

“啊？噢，谢谢。”Charles晕晕乎乎的回过头，才发现他还没有从Erik手中拿走那张发票。他尴尬地低下头，接过发票胡乱塞进口袋里，只希望Erik没有注意到他烧起来的脸。但该死的Erik肯定注意到了。要不然他为什么脸上带着欠揍的浅笑，又是如此撩人、散发出致命的性感？

想到这里Charles又用舌头滑了一下双唇。理论上他把坏掉的按摩棒给了店员后他就可以走了。但是该死，他不想走，Charles往下瞟了一眼男人胯下的自然凸起。教授阅老二无数，在没有勃起的情况下他真的很可观，诱人之极。他的裤子有些紧，腹部有灼烧感，他的舌头又不老实地往外探了。

“噢，抱歉。”Erik拍了下脑袋，不由分说抓住Charles的手臂，“我不该忘记向尊敬的顾客介绍我们店的新品——如果你还有时间的话。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”Charles没骨气地立刻答应了，只为和这位帅哥呆得更久一点。他跟着Erik一直走到新品的货架跟前，有意无意间贴的离他有点近。

Erik先是向Charles介绍了几款新的跳蛋，又开始滔滔不绝地讲他们带有延时功效的玫瑰味润滑剂，后来又说到带点的避孕套啦之类的，甚至还有一种什么东西，能改变精子的味道。但Charles都没听进去，他感兴趣的一向只有那些简单粗暴的东西。

“抱歉。”Charles意味深长地说，“我对那些，棍状物更感兴趣一点。”

特别是Erik本人，裤子里的那根。教授装作对货架上的新款感兴趣似的，实际上偷偷瞟着Erik，并且不间断地舔着自己。

“如果你喜欢阳具的话。”Erik停顿了一下，Charles仿佛听见了喉结滚动发出微弱的咕咚声，“那你真的不能错过这款——”

一改之前友善、调戏大姑娘的目光，Erik用一种杀人的狠劲盯着Charles。牙齿咬得紧紧的，导致原本就硬朗的腮帮子绷起一个弧度，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来，“鉴于你总是淫荡地玩你的舌头，还欲求不满地盯着我看。我决定让你体验一下我们店的镇店之宝，巴伐利亚之矛。”

“什么之矛？”Charles愣了一下，接着竟然笑出声来了，由噗嗤一下转为大笑，为即将发生的事情而性奋，声音微微颤抖，“Erik，你是德国人？”

“闭嘴。我受够了你的舌头。”他恶狠狠地用那只Charles意淫过的、有力的手钳住教授的下巴啃上了Charles一直不老实的嘴，那双手上的薄茧用力擦过皮肤留下一片火辣辣的痕迹。

他用力得有些太过了，教授又配合得如此迅速，于是牙齿磕上了牙齿，舌头缠上了舌头，双方之间唯一一点空气被榨干。这场接吻更像是一次战争，Erik充满侵略性地在Charles嘴里攻占领地，而被钳制住的那一方则不甘示弱地用灵活的舌头进行回击。Erik空闲的那只手一路往下走，停在Charles的臀部，揉捏拍打，拇指充满性暗示的朝那道缝隙里边按压。

他们吻了一小会，直到Charles气喘吁吁地推开他。

“够了。” 他开始扯Erik的衣服，像只小猫一样往Erik身上蹭，“现在，马上，我要你。”

 

Erik花了不少力气抽身，去把店门给关了。确保卷帘门锁上之后两人缠在一起，跌跌撞撞地朝店铺里面走。Charles远远低估了自己的饥渴程度，他猛地把Erik按在了收银台上，两人撞得桌子发出一声巨响。他一路滑了下去，直到脸部贴在Erik鼓鼓囊囊的一大包上，娴熟地用牙齿咬住金属拉链往下扯开。

“我的天。”Charles倒吸一口凉气，狂热地打量了一会Erik掏出来的玩意。“你可真够大的。”

那根巨大的阴茎真的就像Erik取的那个可笑的名字——巴伐利亚之矛一样，傲然耸立在Charles眼前，青筋勃起、龟头溢出液体而闪闪发亮，刺鼻的雄性气味侵入Charles的鼻子。

“怎样。”Erik握住它，不紧不慢地用一种混蛋的口气说，“它是否能令我尊敬的顾客满意？” 他像展示一件商品似的，拍了拍Charles的脸，在他奶白色的皮肤和鲜艳的嘴角上留下一些痕迹水渍。

 “尺寸是满意，就不知道性能怎么样了。”Charles耸了耸肩，挑逗的眼睛带着笑意往上瞟，“我得先尝尝它的味道如何。”

教授跪在地上，打开嘴唇把Erik的龟头含进去。他得意的听到Erik爆发出了一阵吼声，于是更加得寸进尺地吮吸，同时上下运动着脑袋，使阴茎在他嘴里活动，在柱身上留下亮晶晶的唾液。

Erik压制住嘴里的骂人话，伸手扯住了Charles的头发把他脑袋往下按。感谢Charles与生俱来的天赋，他挑逗地瞧了一眼Erik那张在他杰出的口交技术下扭曲的脸后，便顺着男人手的按压往下吞。龟头一直朝里，捅进Charles的喉咙发出挤压的水声，直到Charles的鼻子贴到了Erik的腹部。

老天，Charles拼命吮吸舔舐这根老二，舌头在柱身上打卷。他头晕眼花，因为吞咽反射，眼角泛红，他爱极了深喉。他从未吸过这样一根老二，把那不老实的嘴巴塞得满满的，深深地捅进了喉咙，毫无疑问它待会也将捅进Charles后面那张饥渴的小嘴，怎么说的来着，“带给您无限的快感”，现在他对此深信不疑。

Charles解开自己的裤子，释放出疼痛发硬的性器开始套弄自己，并伸出那只空闲的手掂了掂Erik的双球。

“一张天生适合吸老二的嘴。”Erik嘶嘶的评价道。他像一头野兽一样不停地喘粗气，一只手扯着Charles的头发往下按压，另一只手抚摸着Charles颜色越发鲜艳的唇，唇瓣边挤压出一些起了泡沫的唾液，一直拖到下巴上，Charles现在就像被人口爆过一样，这更令男人兴奋。  
Erik咆哮着挺动胯部往里操，直到Charles咳嗽着离开Erik的阴茎，从嘴里拖出一条连接着龟头的亮晶晶的精液。他张嘴，极其煽情地抬头向Erik展示着满嘴的战利品，接着全部吞了下去。

“味道怎样？”Erik拍拍他的脸问，“你刚刚一定是没认真听。我用了那款能改变精子味道的产品。”

“你的顾客很喜欢它的味道。”Charles心满意足地说，“——有些淡淡的菠萝味。现在他想知道这根按摩棒是否可以使用了？”

“是的。”Erik危险的看着他，胸膛剧烈起伏，“脱掉你的裤子。”

Charles立刻执行了这个命令，两人的裤子在几秒钟之内被扯掉， 随意的甩到地上，他们都急得像个初涉世事的毛糙青年。

 趁Erik打开润滑剂的空挡Charles又吻住了他，该死的，Erik尝起来怎么会那么好，他放任自己沉溺在黏糊湿润的吻中，口中还带有对方精液的味道，Charles几乎要在铺天盖地的男性荷尔蒙中溺毙。他热烈的勃起蹭着Erik大腿上结实的肌肉，而Erik热情似火的深绿色眼睛和气息让他几乎射了出来。他能听见盖子打开的声音，接着噢操，微凉的感觉缓慢的挤进他的后边，Charles发出一声夸张的呻吟。

Erik用手掌捧着他的屁股，一根修长的手指灵活地进进出出。Charles软绵绵地靠在男人身上，像讨好主人的小猫一样舔吻着他的下巴，任由他的手指给自己扩张。接着是第二根手指，Erik捧着臀瓣的姿势变为了扒开，好让手指齐根没入，在里边旋转抠弄，坏心眼地留下空虚和瘙痒，直到Charles再也无法忍受地在他怀里扭动起来。

“够了，够了！”Charles撅着他的屁股喊，“就快点操我，求你。”

Erik一边给自己套上套子涂上润滑剂，一边坏笑，“X先生，要不要试试看我们的新产品？这款避孕套是大颗粒浮点的，我使用的润滑剂有催情延时功效——”

“闭嘴。叫我Charles。”Charles打断他，“我才不想听什么避孕套什么润滑剂，直接示范就行了！把你的老二干进来。”

Erik掐住他的腰部翻了过去，Charles顺从的转身，用背对着Erik，他动作太粗鲁以至于Charles往前冲了一下，他不得不用沾满汗水和口水的手掌扶住一旁的货架。Erik在两人狂乱的呼吸中像个豪不慌乱的士兵，稳稳地进入了他。

一瞬间Charles觉得他的呼吸被迫中止了，随着Erik巨大的老二一寸一寸深入，直到两人紧密地贴在一起。Charles觉得自己肺里的空气都被挤压了出去，他挤出一声尖叫。而Erik显然也不好受，Charles箍得他感到有些轻微疼痛。他咬紧牙关，从胸膛里爆发出闷声咆哮，“操……放松，你太紧了。”

说完他卡住Charles的腰部用力抽插起来，由慢到快，长久未经性事的后穴一旦适应了Erik的尺寸就开始变软流水。他用力撞进去，迅速拔出来再重复这个动作，睾丸碰撞在臀部，发出情色的啪啪声，在店铺里头回响。Charles又蹦出了一声尖叫，扶住货架稳住自己，说不出一句话，只能不断地抽气、抽气，尝试着放松自己，好让Erik不那么费力的进出。他觉得Eirk快把他顶穿了，巨大的阴茎撑开了肠道的每一个皱褶。整个货架都在震荡，为了安全起见Charles不得不松开手，以防货架上的东西被他们震下来。以一种别扭的姿势，撅着屁股供Erik操他。

“Oh my Jesus ”Charles毫不掩饰地夸张尖叫、大声呻吟，拼命吞咽口水，语无伦次地用耶稣的名字夸奖Erik，“Erik！我的老天啊，我的老天。” 

赞美声使男人更加用力。Erik具有惊人的尺寸和与之匹配的性爱技巧，他一把拉住Charles向前倾的身体搂到自己怀里，改变了一个角度小幅度地抽插，同时在Charles耳边用沙哑的声音说着淫言秽语，火热的鼻息就喷在Charles的耳垂上，“小荡货，Charles，叫得那么大声，想让外面的人都知道？”

这无疑是刺激了Charles的想象，这种会暴露的画面感使Charles更加性奋。他热情地扭动着向后撞，配合着Erik的操弄，当Erik的阴茎划过某个点时，Charles立刻绷紧了身子，连尖叫呻吟都扭曲了音调。于是Erik坏心眼的对准了那一点，不怀好意地朝那撞，该死的新款避孕套，Erik粗大的阴茎挤压过那敏感点时已经不好受了，再加上浮点，简直是要了他的命。

疯狂的快感使Charles眼前发黑，他好久没有体会到这种感觉了，粗暴地、仿佛无休无止地动物般的交媾。Charles不受控制地颤抖，脱力地往下滑，被Erik捞住了。他扭过头，在晃动中吻住了Erik。即使是这样，Erik也从未停下一边咆哮、一边操他操得毫不留情的动作，但是上帝，Charles爱死了肉体和肉体碰撞的感觉，他爱死了这种狂野的性爱，Charles晕晕乎乎地想象这副场景，做梦一样的419：和一个帅到爆炸的陌生人，在路边的情趣用品店里，操得天昏地暗，在店铺里面大声喊叫，随时有人会过来敲门查看。

汗液浸湿了两人的上衣，皮肤与皮肤黏糊糊的摩擦在一起，Charles向后勾住Erik的脖子吻他，任由男人像野兽一样操他。Charles恍惚间听见有人在闷声尖叫，然后反应过来是自己。快感像洪水一样从尾椎骨闪现进大脑。

“Erik！！”Charles扬起了脖子，“Oh god……Erik！”他绷紧了身子，眼前一片亮白，喊着Erik的名字射了自己满身，Charles近乎窒息，因为吻，因为性爱，他快被Erik的阴茎杀死了，第一次Charles觉得自己被操得如此彻底。

“操你。”突然的紧致感使Erik骂出声。高潮不仅仅是令Charles绞紧了穴口，他肠道深处也在大力吮吸里面的异物。Erik把住Charles肩膀使劲向下按压，失去理智一般、不顾Charles的呜咽加快了速度。

几下又快又狠地撞击后Eirk也咆哮着Charles的名字射了出来，尽管有避孕套，他还是像内射一样深深地埋在里边，一边小幅度地抽插。Charles着迷的欣赏他因为高潮而扭曲的脸，浅棕色发梢沾着汗水，胡乱地贴在前额，Erik的一切都是那么性感，他的侧脸，他上下滚送的喉结，他有力宽大的臂膀，他上下起伏的胸膛，还有他的阴茎。Charles舔了一下唇。

Erik喘息着退了出去，白浊多得从套子里渗出来滴滴答答掉落在地板上。两人对视了一会后又开始二话不说地接吻，像两个变态一样，身上满是性爱的痕迹，还赤裸着下身，却开始接吻，好像接吻是什么世界第一大事似的。

“你觉得它怎样。”Erik好不容易撤离了Charles的唇，问到。  
“我对这款新品很满意。”Charles松开了了Erik的领口，微笑着说，“我决定买下它。”接着又吻了上去。气息交融的间隙Charles瞥见墙上的时钟指针才指向八点三刻。他们有大把的时间来彼此发泄，直至白昼来临。

 

***  
Charles不会容忍这段有史以来最完美的性体验只成为一夜情，于是他们互换了联系方式，隔三差五就见一见对方，只是地点换成了正常的酒店。不过即便如此，Charles也喜欢毫不吝啬地用自己美妙的嗓音来展示他拥有一个多么棒的性伴侣，直到隔壁过来砸门才稍稍收敛。

Charles疯玩了一个暑假，一段时间下来觉得自己又年轻不少，容光焕发。Erik体力很好，就纵容他胡搞。固定性伴侣的两大优点是，毋庸置疑的干净卫生、和不用再面临去酒吧烈艳以至于遇到熟人的风险。Charles甚至一度认为自己已经永远摆脱这个烦恼了。毕竟Erik的一切都是那么对他胃口，除了高超的床技，他的谈吐幽默风趣，举止温和优雅又贴心，长相帅气成熟——除了看起来老了一点。以上都是他们唯一一次一起用餐时Charles偷偷总结出来的。他觉得Erik应该也喜欢他这款吧？如果对方愿意和他发展出一段炮友之外的关系，Charles会非常乐意。

然而他们还没来得及发展出一丁点别的什么，暑假结束后Charles就不得不暂时放弃他和Erik之间的关系了。每次开学就如期末一样事情一大堆，即便学生还没有开始上课，在提前一周的时候教授就已经为了处理公务和备课忙得焦头烂额。闲暇之余他也会回味一下，幻想着，说不定等他空下来，他和Erik还有那么点可能性？

然而这种美好的幻想也随着开学那天的到来，和新生一起，灰飞烟灭了。他更像是中了一种诅咒，类似于约炮一定会约到熟人的诅咒。

 

“你为什么在这里！” Charles像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳得老高，惊恐得仿佛见了洪水猛兽。

“你好啊，教授。” 男人面上持着礼貌的微笑，Charles再熟悉不过他低沉磁性的烟嗓，每次男人紧紧地贴在他耳边用这种声调调戏他时，Charles总是能吸得更紧。“我也是刚知道，你是我的研究生导师。”

“这一定不是真的。” Charles后退了几步，不可置信地自言自语，“这一定不是真的，我可能还没醒。”

“你醒了。”Erik坚持。

“不！可是你为什么年龄这么大了还在念研究生！” Charles崩溃地喊道。以前他一直认为没有什么能比约炮时遇到熟人更糟糕的了，而眼下这种情况狠狠地扇了他一巴掌告诉他，真的有！那就是长期炮友是你的学生！

“我只是看起来老，Charles，实际上我比你要年轻。要不然怎么能有体力满足你？” 这家伙大言不惭，毫无羞耻心。看起来能遇到一个作为炮友的导师他还挺高兴的，“认识你很高兴，教授。”

于是愉快的新学期开始了……愉快个屁啊！！

 

Fin.


End file.
